


venom on my tongue (depending at times)

by lacunia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Regulus Black, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black-centric, alive!Regulus Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacunia/pseuds/lacunia
Summary: "Cast a spell on this soul. Let them go through the embrace of death to become alive and survive death.”or,Regulus Black returns.





	1. l'eau.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I inhaled a wavering breath and peeked my left eye open, staring at the door, when I realised with a start that I was in my room, not in some torture basement or something. Fantastic.

**2020**.  _CHAPTER ONE._

**────────────**

 

I had always hated the water. 

It was calm and collected, during both night and day. It was clear, immaculate. Perfect. Immune to emotions, yet responsive to harmful actions. It could carry weight yet knew when to drop it. I had always wanted and was indeed raised to be like water and never fracture, just adapt and contain what happened inside my mind. But unfortunately, that had never seemed to fully work out for me. While the water was a never-ending candle, a stainless carpet, a forever book—I had always been a was a wingless bird, an unmarked calendar, a hollow hole. 

And I was also drowning. Like life-threatening, death-immanent, drowning in the dark depths of a Merlin-forsaken cave with Inferi ( _Inferi! Could Voldemort stop being so dramatic?_ ) dragging me down with their dirty and sharp nails. 

I struggled against them, leaning my head up, desperately trying to evade the water. Only one of my eyes were open, the other tightly closed because a rock had been trailed down my face when the Inferi had dragged me off the island. My wand was still on the small, rock island near me, snapped in two from when I had clutched it too hard when drinking the poisonous, unfamiliar and mysterious drink. I elbowed an Inferi in it's head, and it let out a yelp, one of it's stupid _bloody_ comrades latching onto my left arm and slithering it's nails down my wrist and Dark Mark, making me cry out in pain. I grunted and bit my tongue, flaying my arms out and hitting one of the corpses weakly, tiredly wondering if I should have let Kreacher stay, but I quickly ignored the thought. I had forced Kreacher to leave with the locket when the Inferi had made themselves known, knowing that being dead would be better than Voldemort finding out about my betrayal.

I breathed in a shaky breath, and snapped my eyes closed for a second, the untameable water lapping inside my mouth and the Inferi's hands digging into my flesh and my cloak, and for a moment I was just...drifting. Drifting away from everything and becoming a blur in everyone's memories, and for a second, I swore I saw the light at the end of the tunnel, a figure waiting for me. I sunk into the embrace of death, welcoming the silence. 

And then I let the water fill my lungs.

 

There was a moment of peace in my mind, and it reminded me of how white a swan's wing was, of melodic songs, of how smooth a piece of paper was or how polished a knife could be. But then there was just pain. Pure, bliss-less, angry red and star-seeing pain. Agony, even. Everywhere. 

I let out a muffled groan, my right arm immediately flying to my left arm, and then right back up to my right eye, which i couldn't see out of at this point, because of liquid that suspiciously smelt like blood that slid down my face. I gasped and tried to breathe, a cough violently erupting from me and water flooding out, blood smeared throughout it. I rolled onto my side, both arms now wrapped around my torso and my forming bruises screaming in protest from the action. I banged my head against the timber ground when I coughed again, and I heard what sounded like rushed footsteps thundering towards me. 

I sat up quickly, still wheezing and coughing dryly, my throat hoarse and head pulsing. I leaned against a bed, the back of my head leaning against the soft doona. I inhaled a wavering breath and peeked my left eye open, staring at the door, when I realised with a start that I was in my room, not in some torture basement or something. Fantastic. I tried to stand up, but my legs buckled and I slid back down to the floor. I shivered, a spasm of nausea coursing through me, and I pulled my bedside drawer open, snatching a hidden, blunt knife out of it, holding it in front of me as if I could protect myself in this state. 

The door was kicked open abruptly, and I was immediately met with the _Lumos_ charm, the sudden light making me cringe and turn away from the sudden light. I heard a mumbled, "What in the name of...?" before the wand was lowered and I could set my gaze upon the caster. 

It was, surprisingly, Mad-Eye Moody, the Auror who Walburga had always insisted was a crazy, blood-traitorous wizard. I shifted, my hand shaking as I also lowered it, my one open eye never leaving him. The Auror continued to stare at me with his manufactured eye, as his real one turned it's attention to someone close to him. 

"It's just a boy!" He barked, before he stepped in heavily, his wand still slightly trained on me as he observed the room with a nonchalant expression. I tried to stand up again, my body still aching as I leaned against the wall, my left arm pressed against my body so the blood would hopefully stop dripping, and I could stop smelling it and the nausea I felt could ease. 

"I'm not a  _boy_ ," I said through my gritted teeth, shivering as the coldness of the room hit me. Moody sent me an unimpressed glance before someone else entered the room. I glanced up, and I froze, both my eyes opening wide, and I tensed.

Sirius stared back at me, his mouth open and eyes bulging. His hand wobbled around his wand, and he blinked. I inhaled a breath of air, noticing how much... _older_ he looked. His eyes were more experienced, and he had gotten taller. He still had his curly hair, but it was lighter in colour and his face held distinct wrinkles and furrows. Sirius continued to look at me as he questioned in an oddly pitched and wondrous voice, "Regulus?"

I, even though I was still aching, stepped forward hesitantly, my eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed as I mumbled, "Siri?" 

And then I fainted. 

 


	2. dix-sept.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I was slowly going down under, and someone was calling my name, but I just couldn't focus. Everything...felt wrong. 

**2020**.  _CHAPTER TWO._

**────────────**

 

It was always scarily silent in Grimmauld Place.

 

It was the nerve-racking quiet, where even the smallest of actions made the loudest noise. I had often wondered whether my parents didn't talk for the sake of making me and Sirius feel eerie, or if they just truly had nothing to speak about, and the result was just a sad and gloomy atmosphere around and in the house. Compared to Hogwarts, Grimmauld Place was like the moonlight shining on a smashed glass, like the clouds casting over the sun or the patronus charm shattering on contact with a dementor. But then Hogwarts was like the soft outer-glow of the sun against a window, like my hands closing around the golden snitch or the taste of butterbeer still on my tongue. The main difference was that Hogwarts always had conversations buzzing around, and I could tune them out and be content, whereas my home made the silence feel as though it could choke me. But now that I had finished school, it felt as though a hand was always clasped around my neck, waiting to throttle me.

 

So that's why it was so odd when I woke up, and I could hear distant, mumbling voices. I breathed in a breath of air, my eyes still locked close. I thought for a moment, and realised with a tremor that I had seen _Sirius._ Older, taller, unfamiliar Sirius, but still Sirius. (I blissfully ignored that he was older, because I don't think I have the mind for anything mind-blowing right now.) Not the one that took the blame for knocking over ornaments, or the one that made me help him prank Bellatrix, or the one that told me all about Hogwarts in an excited manner. The one that I missed. But, at least he wasn't the Sirius that replaced me with James Potter, the one that hexed me in the hallways or the one that abandoned and left me with our parents to rot. This was a different Sirius, one that I could hopefully be brothers with again.

 

_No._ A thought quickly jumped inside my head,  _He hates you. As far as he knows, he has no brother. He's said it himself._ A pause. _And so have you._

 

I shook out my head, my eyes still closed. I breathed in a shuddering breath, trying to ignore the thought. But I knew it was true. ME and Sirius were long past rekindling a good, healthy, brotherly relationship. Besides, Ii had more important things to focus on.

 

I peaked my eyes open, gazing around. I could now open my right eye, though there was still a sting around it. My left arm ached dully, pulsing against the doona that rested on me. I happily noted that I was in my own room, though it was still as uncomfortably cold as it has been my whole life. I sat up slowly, wincing as I leaned on my left arm for a moment, and then cursing myself for doing so. I slid my legs to the side of bed, wondering just how long it had been since I'd...fainted. 

 

_Fainted,_ I thought with a soft huff, _Mother would skin me for even thinking of doing it._

 

I silently put my black, worn-looking cloak on, observing that it must have been taken off of me. I furrowed my brows as the talking started again. And I leaned against my door, hand sliding around the door knob. I closed my eyes so I could focus more easily, my ear planted against my dark door. 

 

"Are Arthur or Harry back yet?" There was a pause, "I want to tell everyone about this at the same time. We don't want the two coming back to a panic." I was fairly sure that was Mad-Eye Moody, with his gruff and impatient voice. 

 

"I agree, and I'm sure Sirius will too." It was a female voice this time, and I didn't recognize it. I felt a shiver go through me, and I breathed warm air on my hands, noticing how cold my room was.  

 

"We don't need his input. We're hardly sure if that person in there is actually his brother." Moody stated. 

 

I opened my eyes again and blinked, confusion rushing through me. Why wouldn't I be me? Did they think I had used polyjuice potion? I let out a sigh, standing away from the door as I heard footsteps walk away. I fiddled at the end of my sleeves for a second, and I felt around for my small knife, hoping that the other people in my house hadn't taken it. I searched the ground, hands softly tapping against the ground as I tried to find it. I swore with a bristle as I couldn't find it, and stood up with a huff. I flexed my fingers, grumpily thinking of how...vulnerable I felt right now. It sucked, because it was everything I didn't want to be.

 

I paced for a moment, chewing on my nails, making sure my steps weren't too heavy and I still stayed alert. Right in this moment, I was not in a particular...desirable situation. I didn't have a wand, or a knife, or any other physical defense that I knew of. So I couldn't exactly just leave without any proper weapon, and I'm fairly sure Sirius and the others won't just let me leave. Besides, I didn't even know what exactly was going on. Why was Sirius older? Where was Mother? Why was Moody in our house and why in the name of Merlin would Kreacher let them be here? 

 

Kreacher. 

 

_Kreacher._

 

I rubbed my arms, pausing in my pace and kneeling down before whispering out in a breath, "Kreacher." 

 

A  _crack!_ greeted me in response and then, an incredibly old and cranky looking house elf was standing in front of me, his eyes widening in shock, his mouth slightly opening when he locked his eyes on me, wrinkles crinkling. The old house elf exclaimed, "Master Regulus! You're alive! When Master ordered Kreacher to leave young Regulus in the cave, Kreacher had been thinking he'd seen you the last time!" 

 

I nodded along to the rant, letting the elf breath in after for a moment. I was about to ask about the locket before I blinked, "What do you mean I'm alive? How long has it been since you've seen me?" I spoke briskly, coldness gathering around me and making me feel dizzy. 

 

Kreacher flapped his ears unhappily, and fiddled with his hands, "Master Regulus, it has been seventeen years since you's had gone missing, and presumed dead."  
  


It felt like water had clogged my throat. Like a bird had pecked out my eyes. Like a hand had a fist around my throat. "What?" I whispered, my body faltering as I leaned against my bed, head spinning and heart hammering. I gulped at the air trying to breath properly, my throat and tongue going dry. My vision flashed, and it felt like I was looking through blurry glasses, or someone else's eyesight. I was cold, yet I felt flushes of heat flow through me, and my feet tingled and I tried to breath, but i _couldn't_. I felt like I was slowly going down under, and someone was calling my name, but I just couldn't focus. Everything...felt wrong. I was shaking. I felt numb. My chest hurt, and my windpipe felt crushed. Dread flew over me and I was just, distant for moment. And it felt good, being gone. 

 

But no. 

 

Focus.

 

_Focus._

 

I snapped my eyes open- _when had they closed?_ -and I was back. I was still shivering, still sweating, still hurting-but I was back. I tried to reassure myself, my arms wrapping around myself and I closed my eyes so tight I thought tears would start to flow, though that might already happen, with how I felt right now. I needed to...to...

 

"Master Regulus?" I opened my eyes to see Kreacher gazing at me, eyes wide and worried, "Is young master alright?" 

 

I breathed in, the action wavering and peculiar, "Yes," I exhaled out, before firmly saying, "Yes."

 

I shook myself out before saying, "Seventeen years, you said? Any idea how I've, er, returned?" Kreacher gazed at me for a moment, as if doubting how alright I really was, before he answered me.

 

"Unfortunately, Kreacher is uncertain how Master Regulus has managed to resurrect." 

 

I let out a soft sigh, scrunching up my nose in thought. I've never cast any sort of curse that somehow let's me survive death on anyone, including myself, and I've never got anyone to do it. Even if I did know how to do so, I would definitely not cast it on myself. I rubbed my head, trying to think who would possibly want me to evade death, but that's when footsteps rushed to my door and I froze, staring down at Kreacher who apparated out of the room with a  _crack!_

 

My door was opened quickly, and I stood up straighter, my eyes meeting Sirius's. 

 

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes narrowed and hand tingling towards his wand. I met his eyes, feigning a mask over my face to make sure I had no emotion. There was a pause as we both gazed at each other, both of us daring the other to speak first. I decided Ii should be the first. 

 

"Where's mother?" I breathed out, twitching my head to the side. My brother blinked, and he crossed his arms. 

 

Sirius snarled out quickly, his eyes never leaving me, "Save the acting. I know you're not my brother."  

 

"Oh?" I said in response, quirking an eyebrow up, "I thought you ' _didn't have a brother_ ' if I remember correctly?" I glared at him for a second before relaxing my shoulders, letting a sigh escape my lips. How many times had I sighed?

 

Sirius seemed to flinch, and I wondrously pondered if i'd hit a nerve. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them and gritting out, "Regulus Black died seventeen years ago, and he died a coward-a death eater for you-know-who, If  _I_ remember correctly? So, _who are you_? Another idiot working for him and imitating Regulus?"

 

I clenched my jaw, and spat out, "I didn't die a coward. Obviously, because I'm _not dead!_ And I'm also not a bloody death eater impersonating me with polyjuice! I'm Regulus, Sirius. And If I call Kreacher, I can prove it, right?" I had gotten closer at this point, and my brother seemed to be having a mental fight with himself, his eyes seeming to scan me more carefully. 

 

"Right." Was all he said, and I let out a breath, guessing it was my cue to call the house elf. 

 

"Kreacher." I said quietly, and once again, a  _crack!_ entered my room. 

 

Kreacher looked at me and said something, but I was too busy looking at Sirius and seeing his reaction. He had a firm, dark look on his face and his mouth pressed into a thin line. His eyes were shadowed by an emotion I couldn't pin point, and he glanced from me to Kreacher. There was a moment when none of us spoke, before finaly, my older brother looked at me with a deep...sadness and I felt an odd pain form in my chest. 

 

"How?" Was all he said, his voice croaked. 

 

I let my shoulders droop, and I shook my head slightly, mouth opening and closing as I tried to form a sentence, wishing the pain would vanish and let me think.  

 

But even thinking and focusing properly wouldn't help my answer, so I breathed out, "I don't know."

 


	3. bête.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I scrambled to my feet and looked over Sirius's shoulder, seeing quite a lot of people. Mainly red-haired and freckled teenagers, but I decided I didn't have the best mental stability to wonder why they were in Grimmauld Place. 

**2020**.  _CHAPTER THREE._

**────────────**

 

I stood at the top of Grimmauld Place's stairs, eyeing the creaky boards that were made out of ancient wood. 

 

Sirius had left my room not long after he had entered. He had decided that I was really myself, and then mumbled something about having to check on someone, leaving me in my room with Kreacher. I had turned to Kreacher and had finally asked for the horcrux, even though I was dreading to feel the miserable, gloomy aura around it. Kreacher had delevired it, though he had insisted that he keep it himself because the dark magic seemed to effect house elves less, but my mind didn't change. 

 

I held the locket in my hand, and Ii turned my gaze down to it for a second, observing it carefully.

I wondered if you could even possible destroy such a foul piece of sorcery.  _You'd have to be able to,_ I pondered in my head, running a finger down the Salazer symbol,  _Voldemort wouldn't have hidden it otherwise._ I glanced up at the sound of a shrill voice yelling, "That's enough! Settle down!" and I remembered the woman I had heard talking to Moody before. The conversation that was going on continued, and I slowly walked away from the bottom pair of stairs, instead going up the ones that lead to my parents room. I padded up the stairs, my footsteps silent as I knew how to avoid the creaks. The vices got more fuzzy and distant and I realised they were coming from the kitchen, and I halted in my steps as I reached the top of the stairs. I let out a soft, low sigh, my eyes scanning around, when they landed on curtains covering something on the wall. 

 

I stepped forward, holding my breath, head up as my eyes never left the curtains. I quickened my steps, but then, in a second, I was tripping over my cloak and knocking into a decorative table against the wall, the sound ringing throughout the house. I hissed as pain slid through my torso stung from the sudden action. I looked up, knowing that Sirius and the others would be up here in a second. I bit my lip and was about to rush and hide, but then a loud, familiar shriek reached my ears.

 

"Filth!' My mother's portrait screamed, high-pitched and horrible, "Shame to this house!" But there was a pause as I met her eyes, and I remembered. Remembered her sending me off to Hogwarts, her nails leaving a mark on my shoulder. Remembered her hurting me and Sirius for not being good enough. Remembered her telling him to be more charming like his brother. Remembered _her_. And then her voice started up again, " _My son_! Regulus-" 

 

"Regulus!" 

 

I turned my head around, snapping to look at Sirius who held an angry glare on me. I glared back before I faced my mother again, who was now back to screaming insults about blood purity, her eyes glazed over and face turned into a snarl, making her look like a mad beast who drank blood. I watched as Mad-Eye Moody and a woman with short hair rip the curtains shut, making the portrait go quiet, leaving the hallway in silence. 

 

I scrambled to my feet and looked over Sirius's shoulder, seeing quite a lot of people. Mainly red-haired and freckled teenagers, but I decided I didn't have the best mental stability to wonder why they were in Grimmauld Place. 

 

"What are you _doing_ up here?" Sirius hissed, grasping my left arm and yanking me a little bit further away from the group of obviously confused people. I glowered at my brother as I snatched my arm away from his grasp. 

 

"I _live_ here. I can go anywhere I bloody want." I hid the locket in my back pocket, a headache forming in my head. 

 

Sirius retorted, "You're also legally dead, so this technically isn't your house!"

 

I scoffed and snorted, rolling my eyes in annoyance, "And you're also _legally_ not the owner of this house, since you managed to get yourself disowned!" 

 

"Then why did Mother dearest leave it to me after she died?" 

 

I widened my eyes in surprise, parting my lips and quickly questioning, "What? Why would she-" 

 

"I hate to break up the brotherly feud, but do it in your own time." Moody said as he stalked forward, his fake eye spinning. I chose to avoid looking at it, instead glancing at the ground. 

 

I let my thoughts take over for a moment, thinking about why Mother would let Sirius inherit the house when she could have put Narcissa or someone else in the Black line in the will. Maybe Mother had simply forgot about the will in her madness that I could have easily seen taking her over when I was still...alive or something. Or maybe she had done it on purpose, and we just needed to find out. _Or maybe I'm just paranoid,_ I thought bitterly, looking at my shoes. I looked over at the group of teenagers near the stairs, their faces confused and slightly hostile, hands on their hip where their wands most likely were. A woman with red, curly hair and a gentle looking face stepped out in front of them, her voice most likely being the one I had heard talking to Moody prior this odd event. 

 

"Right, come on you lot. Let's go down and celebrate Harry being cleared," She said, her voice kind but strict. There were some protests, but she silenced them with a look before walking down the creaky stairs, the group following her. I watched after them before I turned back to Sirius, my eyes narrowed before I decided I best go to my room, because I doubted I would be able to sneak into my Fathers study now. But, as I turned to go, I met eyes with Albus Dumbledore, the old man meeting mine with ease. 

 

"Regulus Black. How curious." Was all he said, and I gritted my teeth. 

 

I felt around for the horcrux in my pocket, my eyes narrowing as I mumbled out a, "Professor," in greeting.

 

"Walk with me?" He invited, though I knew I didn't really have a choice. The tall man started a pace down the stairs his footsteps quiet as I trailed after him, my eyes trained on the ground. I grasped the locket in my right hand, my jaw clenched as I wondered if Dumbledore could possibly just...know. He is the smartest man I've ever known, even if I hate to admit it, and sometimes I wondered if he could truly be omnipotent or something of the like. I shook my head to clear the silly thought. 

 

Dumbledore suddenly halted now that we were standing in the hallway that had mine and Sirius's rooms on them. The old wizard turned to face me, his eyes meeting mine as he said "So, Mr Black, can you please inform me of how you have fortunately returned from the gates of death?" His eyes twinkled in interest, a smile tugging on his wrinkled face. 

 

"I don't know." I said in a tight voice, fidgeting slightly, and I grasped the locket more firmly, "One moment I was...not here, and the next I was." 

 

"Hmm," He hummed thoughtfully, "And may I know where you were before you were here?"

 

One part of me screamed at me to tell him about the horcruxes. To get him to handle everything and then I could finally be left alone from everyone. I could live in a small cottage with plants of all sorts and stay up late to see the moon at it's brightest. I could learn more about the good side of magic and do whatever I wanted without having to worry about if my back was straight or not when I stood. I could just _be_. But I knew that was just wishful thinking. I had joined the Death Eaters and now that I had betrayed Voldemort, I was a walking target just waiting to be killed or worse. If I told Dumbledore about the horcruxes, I would have to help him. I was in too deep to back out now.

 

I sighed and held out my right hand, opening it to reveal the locket. "If I give you this and tell you what it is, I can go, right? I can be free of all of this? Or will I have to keep fighting? Tell me the truth." I gazed desperately at the old man, my heart thumping in my ears. 

 

"I cannot tell you lies without feeling bad conscious, Young Regulus, so I will tell you the truth," Dumbledore stated, and I tensed my shoulders, "Both me and the Order will expect your aid in this war. It is tough times, and allies as valuable as you are hard to come by."

 

"I won't join you." 

 

"I didn't ask for that. Just your  _aid._ " 

 

I gritted my teeth for what felt like the fiftieth time today and I said, "I won't be one of your pawns in you and Voldemort's bloody chess game. I won't be tossed aside after I've done my part."

 

Dumbledore's head twitched to the side in what I hoped wasn't amusement before he assured me, "And I promise you won't be a pawn in mine and Voldemort's  _bloody chess game_ , as you put it." The man then glanced down to the locket and  sighed, holding it up reluctantly. Dumbledore took it from me gently, his eyes observing every inch of the dark magic tool. 

 

"It's a..." I trailed off, my voice dropping as I glanced around, unsure. Dumbledore nodded in understanding, his gaze returning to the object as he finished for me, "Horcrux." His face was emotionless, but I might have just saw disgust go over his features, which I'm sure is a rare sight.

 

I nodded, "A piece of his soul." 

 

"How did you retrieve it?" Dumbledore questioned, lowering the locket to turn to me again. 

 

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck, "Voldemort's very...loud about his achievements to those he doesn't think can hurt him. His arrogance blinds him." Never in my life did I think I would say those words. To Albus Dumbledore, no less. 

 

"He boasted to you?" 

 

"Not me," I said, shaking my head, "To Kreacher, my house elf. I had volunteered him for a little bit of _reputation_ -" I snarled, lips upturned at the thought of prior-death-me-"and Voldemort thought Kreacher wouldn't survive the little excursion to a huge, nearly-flooded cave. That's where he kept the locket, but he needed Kreacher to drink some horrid potion to access where he would hide it." I angrily scratched my arm, but winced when I scratched over the scar that was starting to form on my left wrist from the Inferi. 

 

Dumbledore watched me with slight interest before saying, "And then Kreacher returned and you had a miraculous change of heart?" I snapped my head up, wondering if his words were sarcastic, but he looked serious and sincere. 

 

"Yeah...I, erm, guess." I mumbled, looking down at my shoes again.

 

"Well, it is lucky you have returned, my boy," Dumbledore said optimistically, his hand clasping over my shoulder as he started to walk down the steps, the locket still in his hand, "Because I have a rather pressing feeling that we will need all the help we can get." 

 

 


	4. — authors note

hey, just a quick authors note to clear up some things 

 

first of all, thanks for all the support! 

 

second of all, dont expect any updates soon :(

 

i havent been doing well with like feelings in general and idk i’ve just been distant and kinda sad so yeah

i’ll try and update soon when i get my inspiration back 

 

thanks so much for the enjoyment and comments so far and i really hope to update soon !! just yeah i’m not good right now rip 

 

hopefully i’ll see you soon lovelies! 


End file.
